In today's convenience daily life, people are accustomed to use an electronic device with computational capability to achieve various kinds of applications. For example, these applications include working, file processing, entertainment, social communication, and so on. With development of science and technology, information can be propagated more quickly. Accordingly, various network service platforms, operating systems and software tools have been have been developed for people to use and brought more efficient lives to the users. Especially in the post-PC era, the conventional desktop computers, tablet computers, mobile phones or other mobile devices still make people to implement tasks whenever and wherever they are, and people over the world communicate with each other to transmit and share information through the internet.
With increasing development of the internet, the American Google company provides more and more network services to the users. For example, the user may create a personalized information page through an iGoogle platform, which is provided by Google. Moreover, the user may arrange required widgets in a collaborative working platform that is provided by Google in order to perform collaborative work with other users. However, the iGoogle platform or the collaborative working platform still has some drawbacks. For example, the user is only allowed to select and arrange at least one tool and/or information in a workspace of the platform through limited options. The limited options indicate plural widgets that are arranged in various Google platforms and provided to users. While the platform is used, any tool and/or information that is in the internet but incompatible with the Google platforms cannot be arbitrarily combined together into the workspace of the platform by the user. Since Google has not developed a satisfactory unifying process for allowing any information and any tool in the internet to be combined together into the Google platform, the tool and/or information cannot be arbitrarily combined together into the workspace of the Google platform by the user.
Although the network services provided by the network service providers become more diverse, some inconvenient and perplexing problems below occur. Firstly, a large number of information units and tools in the same or different formats are distributed in different information sources. Since the information units and the tools in different formats are usually incompatible, it is difficult to integrate the information units and the tools that are obtained in a single workspace and have different formats. Secondly, various kinds of network service platforms, operating systems and software components are almost developed by different developers, and usually independent from and incompatible with each other. Consequently, while a task is performed, it is unable to operate specified functions of different network service platforms, operating systems and software through a single user interface. Thirdly, the existing hardware components or software components are developed in view of “personal devices”. That is, a large number of data stations with obvious barriers in the internet become obstruction for many people to work collaboratively. Under this circumstance, the purpose of having no international limitation in the network cannot be successfully achieved.
Therefore, the network service providing method needs to be further improved.